Another Chance at Reunion
by SacriligeousMailWoman
Summary: Kadaj is brought back from the lifestream by a sentient guardian. The lifestream had been a constant calm but again in the real world, Kadaj will face questions that he had shunned in his initial life. Please review.


-1_It's nine o'clock and the rain is falling. _

The church house had been worn down quite a lot in the past month. A considerable lot. In fact, it had been reduced to a pile of rubble, and jutting beams. The wet weather did not help slow the process.

The house had remained pretty much untouched since the last fight. Neither animals, nor vagrants had taken refuge under it since that last encounter. It had stayed, pretty much unattended, uninhabited, dilapidated and unminded. And now it was raining.

I make a brief sketch of it in my note book. It's worth recording these things every once in a while- keep track of the before and after effect of an action that cannot be undone. These sketches will probably- most likely- end up being the only reminders of the events that have passed. We all need to be remembered. The world needs a history.

I pocket my pen and slip my note book into my pack. I haven't got much inside it. Just the few tools I'll need for the time being; a bottle of water, a few balls of materia, a colt M1911- nothing special. I stand up and survey my surroundings, looking at the broken building for the last time for sentiment's sake.

And now for the big show.

I stand up and spread my arms, Jesus-style, tilting my head back so that the raindrops fall directly onto my face, and roll down my cheeks, along the tracks that tears would flow. My hair is damp against my neck; a black curtain that grows heavier by the minute with moisture. I stay in that position for a while, feeling the water roll over my skin.

I have all the time in the world.

I sigh, part my lips and lick the water that runs in my mouth. The rain isn't going to get any heavier or lighter. I splay my fingers and-

_The air is at present running on Devil's Flame._

With a terrible jerk, Kadaj left the life stream and his conscious was redefined. His senses were returning to him- sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste- a conglomerate of all five- a fucking mind-blowing landmine impact. He felt like he was being charged with energy, as if electricity was being channeled through him, reawakening every single one of his cells. He could feel the blood that was now flowing through his veins with every beat of his heart.

"Is it good to be back?"

A woman's voice pierced Kadaj's self-tuned revival. A stranger for sure- Kadaj didn't know many women and those that he did know did not possess a voice so gravelly.

"Or did you prefer the life stream, where everything's calm and dull?" she added, this time with a cutting note of sarcasm. "Or have you become soft and grown accustomed to the ways of peace, bliss- little rabbits and green meadows."

Kadaj opened his eyes and was met with the night sky.

"I can't believe that I've never watched them- looked at them," he whispered reverentially.

"What's there to see? More importantly, what's there to gain? You look up to the stars with awe- but I look up and see burning balls of gas," the woman replied.

"You don't see them with my eyes."

"Your mako eyes?" At this the woman laughed, a clear peal that seemed both soft and cutting to Kadaj's ears. "O dear brother, I know all about you. I promise you that there will be plenty of time for you to gaze at the moon and the stars. But tell me first- doesn't it disappoint you that you didn't get to experience- to feel- before you died?"

Kadaj closed his eyes. In the life stream he had been at perpetual bliss, a drowsy state between dreaming and waking that had seemed so eternally satisfying - a constant mellow- without climax- without height or intensity.

"I was fulfilled. In the life stream I was. My efforts were worth it."

"But you're unfulfilled now because you're alive now. Satisfaction is hard earned. Remember Mother? Her satisfaction was insatiable. Then you lived for HER, but now you're alive again."

Kadaj raised his hand- it was ungloved, uncovered like the rest of him- and sat up so that he was facing the woman.

Under the moon's silver light her skin glowed a bright alabaster and her cat-eyes glittered with intent.

"I'm alive because _you _brought me back," he hissed with a sudden rush of anger. "What do you want of me? Why did you bring me back? "

"To give you fulfillment and a second chance." The woman's lips trembled slightly as she said this.

"What, you wanna fuck me and give me release?" Kadaj frowned angrily.

"NO. I want you to know that living isn't just about obeying orders. I want you to live- not go around serving someone else's command and then giving your life up so that _he _can live.

You said once that it's up to Mother to decide; well she has. And you turned out to be the weaker link in the chain. She discarded you- not I"

Kadaj gasped. She had struck a nerve- for all her daring and impudence. Furious, Kadaj launched himself at her- never mind that he not a stitch of clothing on him- with all intent on marring that fine skin, tearing those mocking eyes from the even perfection of her pale face. He let out a scream of frustration as he slammed her against the ground, gripping her slim neck with one hand so that his fingers almost completely enclosed it. With the other he formed a fist which he drew back-

_The rain has stopped and now my feet are wet._

I smile as he comes at me. There is a feral glint about those green eyes as he charges. He's intense alright. But so stupid. Ok, maybe not _so _stupid as Loz. Any person with a head could deduce that the individual who can recall the dead must be much more powerful than any petty SOLDIER.

Stupid boy. I'll play along and allow him to think he has the upper hard. His strength will not last. Soon after his rage passes the dragging exhaustion will kick in. Then he will regret his rash actions.

I smile as his hand grips my throat but stiffen all the same as his momentum drives us crashing onto the earth. My hands clench as I take the impact of the fall. I think my expression gives away the sudden flash of uncertainty that went through my mind, but I don't think Kadaj notices; he's too carried away with his own rage. All of a sudden I feel a dip in my power- never before experienced- a strange emptying, or disconnection from myself. Caught up in the sudden drain, I catch the full force of his punch on the side of my face.

Boy did it hurt.

I close my eyes and relax myself beneath Kadaj, letting my breathing slow down, letting my body warm to his, and connect to his without restraint. I feel Kadaj tense up- just for a millisecond- and my eyes flare open and they blink.

_Because my boots were at home while I was in the rain._

Kadaj gasped. The woman- she had been trapped beneath him, forced under him only a second ago. He was now kneeling on the rubble littered ground, panting hard and peering around in the semi-darkness for her. She was tricky one, that was for sure. Kadaj stood up and stretched himself with feline grace. Maybe she had just been a spirit guide. They weren't unheard of, and were known to disappear after their goal had been accomplished.

But what had been her goal? Had it just been to re-animate him and re-induct him into a life without purpose? And if so, then why had she been so cruel? He had never met her previously for it to have been a valid grudge, Kadaj reasoned. So why had she been so vengeful in tearing him away from heaven and re-introducing him into purgatory?

A movement in the far corner of the cavern caught his eye and Kadaj spun around, his arm instinctively reaching back for Souba. His silver hair sliced the air about his face as he remembered with a surge of loathing that he was naked and unarmed, having been expelled into this world for the second time through a burst of blue lightning.

"Reveal yourself," he motioned lazily to the shadows. "I'm totally exposed here and you have total advantage of the situation."

"But you'll attack me again," the female voice replied with a melancholy sigh that seemed taunting at the same time. "I want to be sure that you won't try to hold me down."

Kadaj laughed, "And I thought that it was what you wanted. Come on out, and I won't make a repeat mistake, sister."

There came a rustling, like silk being dragged along sand paper. Kadaj smiled as she emerged, as unclothed as he.

"Now none of use are at a disadvantage." She was very slender, a willowy frame unlike that of Tifa's, but not scrawny like the prepubescent Yuffie. Her waist couldn't be more than 16 inches. Kadaj watched with interest as she stepped from the shadows, holding her robes with a flourish to the side in one arm, and her tapering fingers caressing the material imperceptivity.

"So let's talk."

It wasn't possible. She was there- and then she wasn't. It was like she blinked out of sight in an illusionist's stunt that lacked smoke.

"Wha-"

Kadaj was gripped from behind- she was behind him, just like that- wrenching his arm so that he was rendered incapacitated. He cried out with pain and anger, jerking his head up as she stroked the side of his neck.

"There is nothing we have to exchange. I want nothing of you- _nothing._" she emphasised, twisting his arm further and forcing an involuntary gasp from him.

She released his arm and pressed herself against him, moving her free arm down his front teasingly.

"Do you think that this is what I want, pretty soldier? Do you think that you are man enough to take me on?" she whispered softly into his ear.

Kadaj stiffened at her touch. He twisted himself around, facing her; and proceeded to draw back his fist- this time for the kill.

"You are a human. Not worthy of any gift mother presents. Let mine to you suffice." he snarled as he lunged.


End file.
